1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that projects an image and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
When an installed projector that projects an image is inclined to a projection surface, a displayed image is deformed into a trapezoidal shape or trapezoidal distortion occurs. Further, when a projector is inclined, the distance between the image and the projector greatly changes depending on the position in the image, disadvantageously resulting in a luminance deviation. In view of the problem described above, a projector (liquid crystal projector apparatus) capable of adjusting the luminance when the trapezoidal distortion is corrected has been proposed (see JP-A-2004-289503, for example).
However, providing a circuit for correcting trapezoidal distortion as well as a circuit for adjusting the luminance, as described with reference to the projector in JP-A-2004-289503, complicates the circuit configuration of the projector and hence increases the cost thereof.